


I know you're a Mutant

by AuntG



Category: Smallville
Genre: Aliens, Confusion, Episode: s02e15 Prodigal, Friendship, Humor, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Smart Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Season 2After Chloe goes poking around Clark's past, Clark asks Lex for help.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I know you're a Mutant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsfizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfizzle/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> The Reveal: I've written one before, but this is another way it could have happened.

"Clark, I know you're a mutant." Lex said after he had skimmed over the adoption papers.

"..."

"I'm _not_." Clark eventually said after he stared at Lex with shock.

"Lex, I'm _not a mutant_." Clark insisted.

"Yes, you are." Lex repeated.

"I'm _an alien_." Clark said giving in, worried about his parents would say but wanting to clarify and deciding he _could_ trust his best friend.

"I know." Lex said.

 _These adoption records are a joke_ , Lex mused. He supposed that Clark could have simply been the regular kind of illegal alien, but his non existent hospital records had hinted otherwise. Because even with Lex's rapid healing mutation, he still needed the occasional doctors' appointment just to reassure the shareholders that everything was okay. There are only two reasons regular people refuse any medical attention: If they were deeply religious, or if they were being abused.

Clark looked at Lex in confusion.

"You don't seem surprised." Clark said disappointed in the lack of reaction.

"I'm not."

"But a moment ago you said that I was a mutant."

"Clark, you have powers." Lex said, still looking at the papers.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not an alien!" Clark said, flinging his arms up into the air.

"Do all your people have powers?" Lex said as he looked up.

"According to the psychotic alien AI that has my father's personality, not unless they come here." Clark replied and Lex blinked.

Lex set down the papers and took a real big swallow of his Hennessy Ellipse Cognac. He thought about hundreds of arrogant, powerful Clark Kent's either controlled by the AI or running around doing whatever they pleased with no law force on Earth able to stop them. He shuddered.

"But they're not like that on your home planet?" Lex finally asked.

"No, Jor-El said that the sun has much more powerful UV Rays than Rao, the red star that my birth planet circles."

 _A solar-based power source... That was interesting_ , Lex thought. _However_.

"You got blasted with intense UV radiation and instead of dying--you mutated." Lex concluded with a smirk.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> You'll note that Lex didn't ask if Clark was his brother... I feel like the show dummed down Lex to make him ask that.


End file.
